


Enthusiastic Por'Ui looking for Masc Ship Captain

by sever77



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), someone make a sitcom out of this, water caste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: don't let your dreams be dreamsHad to do something like this after reading the Wrath and Glory rulebook and letting it sink in"Nomura found himself smiling more and more as their journey progressed, not only to communicate his mood..."





	Enthusiastic Por'Ui looking for Masc Ship Captain

**Author's Note:**

> names from kill team rulebook and ordo malleus name generator

Por’Ui Nomura leaned back in his chair, watching his rogue trader companion argue with the ship. Lexandro, said arguing trader, looked scruffy by Imperial standards. Nomura indulged in closing his eyes to hone in on Lexandro’s voice. It was practically heaven compared to his independent study into Ork and Gretchin culture. _Kultur, he corrected with a grimace._ He heard Lexandro drape himself over his command couch. _Which should mean…_ The engines stopped blaring warnings and took his advice, inputs, and pleading to heart. _‘Bingo’, as his companion would say._

-

Nomura found himself smiling more and more as their journey progressed, not only to communicate his mood, as he learnt many cycles ago that humans do, but also as a genuine adoption of his companion’s habits. Lexandro had been more than helpful with all his requests and queries, even going as far as acquiring pict-grams of Sa’cea.

-

Lexandro had brushed his hair-covered chin against Nomura’s bare chest. It was a fairly long story to tell at friendly spaceports. Basically; the coolant systems in the ship were held hostage in a trade with Petronius Cotant. After Petronius reneged on his part of the deal, he took them out with a nasty subroutine. Nomura and Lexandro had been forced to sweat the rest of the way to a nearby starbase.

At first, Lexandro had been happy to command his ship without a shirt, some senseless human superiority and validation seeking. Nomura had held out for longer with meditations adapted from Puretide’s teachings, but eventually he abandoned his shirt too.

So, when Lexandro was needed to navigate a particularly stubborn nebula, and when Nomura brushed his hair to wake him up, and when Lexandro kissed his chest unthinking of the consequences, Nomura knew something needed to be done. He took the initiative to ask if he could sleep in Lexandro’s quarters.

“And that,” he would say, “is the fairly long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omake(ish): Nomura started asking questions about human… anatomy. Personal questions about Lexandro’s too.


End file.
